The Lagoon
by smilesinrain
Summary: This is a side story for my main story "The Good Side of My Life". Involves Jacob and Erica being all sexy on a beach. Enjoy ;


**So this is Erica's dream! If you have no idea who Erica is and what dream I'm talking about, you should go read my story "The Good Side of My Life". It will explain a lot. **

**Basically, Erica is an OC or mine. I made her cause I don't like Renesmee, lol. I think that Jacob deserves someone his own age, and someone that is not Bella's baby! **

**When I asked the readers of my story how I should write the story, I got some reviews and Privet messages saying what they thought was best. Some said sweet and some said graphic. I know I said I wouldn't mix the two, but the challenge was too much! So here is a mix of them. Not to graphic tho… xD**

**I hope you enjoy it, I liked writing it!**

**Copyrights on Jacob goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

My eyes flickered open. I looked straight up into the sun; a bright yellow star on a powder blue sky. A cool breeze swept over my face and danced with my hair. The smell of humidity and woods filled my nose. I took several deep breaths and relaxed in to the damp grass I was lying on. The moisture of the grass was soothing on my skin, which was surprisingly hot. I closed my eyes and listened at the soft breeze singing in the leaves of trees around me. My fingers ran over the soft fabric of a white dress with a deep V neck. It couldn't be so long I guessed, maybe to my knees. I was in perfect harmony with my surroundings; making me more relaxed then I had ever been before.

Then something broke the wonderful silence; footsteps behind me. I sprung up and turned sharply. The first thing I saw was a bright white smile that made my heart drop. A boy was standing only 3 meters from me. He was gorgeous. Charcoal black hair hung swiftly in front of a pair of dark eyes that seemed to have no end to their depth. The bright smile made them sparkly playfully. He had rusted brown skin that was completely flawless; full dark pink lips was spread over rows of pearly whites. For some reason, there was nothing I wanted more than to kiss those lips. To kiss them until my own would swell in return.

When I finally took my eyes from his stunning face; I looked at his body. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue washed jeans. He didn't have shoes on. I curled my toes in pure joy as the wind tangled his hair. That's when I noticed I wasn't wearing shoes either.

His torso was incredibly sculpted; the perfect body. Like he was carved out of clay and brought to life by Michelangelo. The white t-shirt coiled around huge arms. I followed the length of them with my eyes. The muscles made deep carvings of dark rusted skin where it otherwise was perfect. I could see his veins pulsed carefully all the way out to his big hands.

"Hi Erica." He said carefully. My body wouldn't respond to anything I did. The question of how he knew my name didn't even pass my mind. I was frozen to the ground, just admiring him. His voice was like a siren song in my ears; a lovely masterpiece made by angels and given to this boy. He took a step closer, still smiling at me. My heart jumped as a friction in his shirt curled around a strong chest. _How would it feel to run my hands over it?_ My mind trailed further away as he came closer. When he was so close that I could smell him my knees buckled slightly. He smelled wonderful. Like the woods, but warm and gentle; mixed with his own manly sent.

"Hi." I finally managed to say, my voice almost breaking as he looked down on me. He was tall, at least 1 ½ head taller than me. His hand roes from his side and put a lock of my hair behind my ear. His skin was rough and warm, sending shivers down my spine as his fingers touched my ear.

"Why are you out here by yourself? " He asked. I looked around. I was in a meadow like place. We were standing in the middle of a little patch of green grass in between big birch trees. The only thing that scared me about the beautiful setting was that all the leaves on the trees were blood read, even in the light from the sun.

"I don't know." I said looking up at him again. I didn't know how I got here, and I didn't know what I was doing here. His smile turned in to a deadly smirk as he took my hand. My heart raced and made my whole body tickle, especially my fingers where he was holding me.

"Come with me." He said. I looked down on our hands. My hand was pail and small in comparison to his. Ying and Yang. Different but perfect for each other.

"Okay." I whispered as he started pulling me after him. Not forcefully, just a gentle tug to see if I would follow. Something inside me told me to follow him, even if it was to the end of the world. He led me through the trees for what seemed like a long time before he stopped and turned to look at me.

"Close your eyes." He whispered and let go of my hand. I immediately missed the warmth of it in mine. I did as he said and closed my eyes. I heard him move and then I felt two warm hands on my hips, curving with the natural curves of my body. My head started spinning as he leaned down and whispered in my ear; each word making his lips brush against my ear.

"Walk carefully. I'll help you." His breath ran down my body like liquid sex, making goosebumps on my skin. So I started walking, not tripping once. The boy was close to me all the time, tightening his grip now and then when I almost tripped. After maybe a minuet I could hear rattling of water, or maybe waves crashing against a shore. My speculations were confirmed when I smelled the ocean, salty and fresh, and felt sand between my toes. But the lighting was different here, even tho I couldn't see it I knew it was darker here than in the meadow place. He kept us going for a bit before he stopped, let go of one hand and came up on the side of me. I couldn't help but smile. He was holding a hand on my waist now and I felt his side press against my arm. He was so warm, like he had a fever.

"Open." He said carefully. I slowly opened my eyes. The sky was a spill of colors between orange and yellow. Pink clouds drifted slowly over an almost red sun. The light made the ocean horizon look like a ruby, just out of reach. The rest of the ocean was sprinkled with sparkles in the same colors as the sky, but mixed with the dark blue color of the lagoon like place we now were in. High cliffs rose on both my sides, centering the light on us. The sand was a light orange color but was cool like the green grass earlier.

"Wow. Jacob it's beautiful." Jacob. The name just came naturally to me. I didn't know who he was, I didn't know him, but I knew his name was Jacob. I saw him smile down at me in the corner of my eye. I couldn't take my eyes of the beautiful picture before me. It was like a beautiful painting.

"I found this for you." He said, his thumb brushing my waist, making my skin tingle. I looked up at him as he said those words. His eyes burned in the new light; setting my soul on fire.

"For me?" I asked and pressed my hands against my chest, hoping my heart wouldn't jump out. He bent down and kissed my hair. I immediately closed my eyes, my lips parted slightly as his lips found my ear.

"Just for you." He murmured. The goosebumps on my skin slowly settled as I turned against him and let the warmth radiating from his body warm me. The heat was unnatural and incredible. He put his arms around me again, placing his hot hands against the small of my back, pushing me against him. I put my hands on his sculpted chest and felt his heartbeat in my hand. I looked up at him again. He was looking down on me, smiling. I was convinced his bright smile could light up a dark room. His rich russet skin was flawless and shining under the fading daylight from the red sun.I found my eyes lingering on his full bottom lip. I wanted to taste it. What does perfection taste like?

"This will be our hideout." He whispered, his thumbs stroking my back. I carefully moved my hands over his chest, enjoying the ups and downs of the muscles there.

"What are we hiding from?" I whispered in return. He bent down against me; I felt his breath on my face, warm and wet. I moved my face into his, our noses brushed over one another_. _My heart raced and my hands started to shiver.

"The world." He said and bent down the last bit. His warm breath hit my lips and I took a deep breath of my own. Our lips finally connected. Softy, slowly. His lips were soft against mine, perfect. My hands moved up over his neck. His hands fell from my back and further down, cupping me in his hands. I gasped at the sudden touch of warmth and my body buckled against him. Our lips parted but found each other again. Our embrace began with a series of light, soft kisses, exploring the very new feeling of our mouths together. My hands knotted in his hair and I pushed him closer to me. I felt his tong on my bottom lip, asking permissions to enter. My lips parted and let him inside. I wanted him there, like nothing else. His tong lightly traced mine for a second before I caught my breath again and kissed back. The sweet kisses grew and became more hot, urgent and hard. I gasped and pushed my body against him. He responded with a low growl in his chest, shaking my frame. He was an amazing kisser. Every move he made was different from the first, making my head spin and blur. My knees buckled under and I fell into his hands that was still holding me. He slowly pulled us down in the sand, me under him. When I was lying in the sand he left my lips and stopped to look at me. I was drawing short breaths through my slightly swollen lips. He smiled and brushed his thumb over my cheek. I smiled back and brushed my fingers over his bottom lip. It was wet from our kissing. _i kissed him._ No, he kissed me, and I kissed back. Who was this boy? Where did he come from? How did he know me? Why did he make my heart race? All the questions were like bubbles in my head. I wanted to ask him about it, but I couldn't. When I found the courage to ask, his eyes locked with mine and the bubble burst.

Then the whole lagoon started blinking black. Between every blink nothing change, but the whole setting looked like a disco. Jacob didn't seem to notice any of this.

"Jacob. What's happening?" I said looking around. The blinking wouldn't stop and the more Jacob seemed to delay the question I had asked, I got more nervous. When I was clutching myself against him I noticed a bright light over his shoulder, standing out of the black blinking. The light wasn't the sun, it was on my left. Finally Jacob bent down and kissed my temple.

"The world." He said in my ear and the lagoon, including Jacob, was consumed by the bright light.

Sunbeams peaked through my curtains and one of them unfortunately hit my eye, waking me. I moaned angrily and pressed my face into the pillow. I didn't want to wake up. The dream I'd had was so real and amazing.

**What do you think? If you're very confused with the ending I'll explain it: When I dream a really nice dream, I feel that the thing that ruins it is when someone wakes me, I wake myself or the morning light blinds me. So when I wake myself, I feel that the dream starts blinking between reality (black) and the dream. The light over Jacob shoulder is supposed to symbolize the sunlight that blinds Erica when she wakes up. If you don't get it now, I can't help you :p **

**So review, tell me what you think! **


End file.
